Lost Heaven
by arashipotter
Summary: [SasuSaku como pareja principal] Durante siglos, su raza se considero desaparecida, transformandola en nada más que leyendas, pero el encuentro entre una mortal y uno de ellos provará lo contrario, causando nuevos y mortales conflictos. Pasen y lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Aqui les vengo con otra de mis locashistorias, de un derrepente se me vino a la mente hacer una de vampiros. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por que me traueme con esas extrañas y misteriosas criaturas. En fin, el otro fic de "Más allás de los sueños" lo continuaré despues de los examenes, no se preocupen jeje. Espero que ésta historia les guste, pondré los cápitulos conforme pueda. Sin más que decir...Disfrutenlo! n.n**

**Lost heaven**

Intro.

-¡Sigan corriendo, no se detengan! – mi hermano iba al frente del grupo, los perros se escuchaban cada ves más cerca y los gritos de los granjeros los acompañaban. Corríamos lo más rápido que nuestros pies nos lo permitían, como unos soldados a los que les ordenan la retirada. Repentinamente uno del grupo capta la atención de todos con un grito.

-¡Miren! – con un dedo apuntaba hacia el oriente, el miedo se apodero de todos. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un azul claro, acompañado con otros colores que anunciaban la llegada del nuevo día. Los rayos de luz dieron de lleno en mi cara, sentí como si me hubieran puesto una antorcha, me quemaba, instintivamente me tape el rostro con mis manos, cerrando los ojos, provocando que no pudiera ver por donde iba y tropecé, cayendo al suelo. Eché un grito de dolor. El sol comenzaba a iluminar todo. Torpemente fui levantándome y pude sentir como alguien me ayudaba, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia los demás, quienes ya iban más adelantados.

Los gritos y ladridos se acercaban cada vez más.

- Déjame hermano. Por favor vete. – le suplique, no quería que él arriesgara su vida por mí. Sabía perfectamente que mi inútil existencia no serviría de nada en el clan. –los demás te necesitan mas que yo. – pero no me soltó. En ves de eso me tomó en brazos y corrió más rápido.

-No digas estupideces. – abrí los ojos para mirarlo. Me sorprendí. Tenía una mueca de dolor gracias a los rayos que comenzaban a pegar con más fuerza, pero el persistía en su tarea de ponerme a salvo. Sin embargo algo más sucedió, algo que me dejo completamente helado. Un sonido cortante, desgarrador, cómo un trueno inundó el lugar y en un breve instante, pude contemplar cómo una bala disparada por la escopeta de uno de los granjeros daba de lleno en el hombro de mi hermano y lo atravesaba. Un horroroso grito de dolor salió de sus labios, acompañado por pequeños y delgados hilillos de sangre que recorrían su boca hasta llegar a la barbilla. Su camisa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, su velocidad comenzó a disminuir gracias al dolor y al esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Me asuste, sentí un completo temor. Aunque sabía que con eso no lo llegarían a matar, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y los rayos solares no nos ayudaban mucho. Caímos al suelo. El sobre mí, cubriendo mi cuerpo de la luz, se retorcía. Su rostro reflejaba su dolor y sus ojos se salían de las orbitas. Me miró.

- Corre. – fue solo un susurro, el semblante de dolor en su rostro me dio a entender claramente que para él era un gran esfuerzo. Me quedé en el mismo lugar, sentado en el suelo, inmóvil, sin hacer caso al dolor que invadía mi cuerpo. Mi mente estaba en blanco, no sabía que pensar. Era yo o él. Me levante y lo tomé del brazo para arrastrarlo. Cada segundo que pasaba el sol se asomaba más. Era tarde. Probablemente los dos moraríamos en ese lugar, juntos. Aun tenía la oportunidad de salir huyendo despavorido, cobarde; dejando a mi hermano atrás y en manos de la muerte, pero no me quería rendir, tomando las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, me incliné hacia el y lo posé sobre mi hombro, cuidando de no hacerle daño y comencé a correr. Mi voluntad era lo único que me movía, mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, pero aun así, de alguna extraña forma, respondía. De repente caí de lleno en la cuenta de que estábamos solos, completamente solos. Todos los demás habían alcanzado a huir y probablemente ya se encontraban descansando en algún refugio. Pero eso no me aria caer.

Algo se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros, temí lo peor. Era muy probable que los perros ya nos hubiesen alcanzado. De algún extraño lugar tomé mas fuerzas y corrí más rápido, pero el dolor que inundaba mi cuerpo era demasiado, sentía como si me arrancaran la piel. Tropecé y sentí como el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano caía junto conmigo. El viento arremolinaba mis cabellos y la caía parecía durar siglos. No sentí el suelo. En lugar de eso pude sentir unos fuertes brazos que se interponían en mi caída, débilmente, miré a la persona que había contrarrestado la acción. Ahí lo vi, mi mejor amigo. Con su rubia y desordenada cabellera, mirándome con aquellos profundos y azules ojos, sonrió. Le devolví el gesto, para después caer inconciente sobre sus brazos, presa del cansancio y el dolor que me abatía en esos momentos. Después, oscuridad.

La cabeza me dolía. No podía sentir mi cuerpo. Estaba acostado sobre un frió y duro suelo de piedra. Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con los profundos y obscuros de mi madre. Me miraba con un inmenso cariño y severidad a la vez. No supe que hacer, tan sólo me limite a sonreírle tontamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, pensando que con esa entupida acción podía arreglar todo. Un segundo después, la mano de mi madre dio de lleno en mi rostro. El ardor de aquel golpe que había sido propinado por la mujer que tenía delante se encontraba opacado por la sorpresa de tal acción. Lleve mi mano a la mejilla que había sido golpeada y sobé. Miré a mi madre con los ojos completamente abiertos.

- Eres un completo estúpido. – las palabras que salieron de sus finos y rojos labios me dejaron pasmado. Retire mi mirada de la suya y la posé en el suelo de aquél desconocido lugar. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado si Naruto no hubiera ido en su busca? – el enojo se notaba claramente. – Tanto tu hermano como tú estuvieron a punto de morir. – Mi hermano. Era verdad. Después de caer inconciente no supe nada sobre él. Lentamente me giré hacia ella y la mire a los ojos.

- ¿Dónde está él? – mi voz estaba ronca. El rostro de mi madre se tornó pálido y su semblante severo cambió a uno de tristeza. Me asusté. - ¿Dónde madre? – insistí. La tomé del brazo y la zarandeé un poco.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, no ha muerto. Pero se encuentra débil y gracias a la fatiga y desgaste, su cuerpo se regenera lentamente. – admito que sus palabras tranquilizaron mi inquietud durante un momento. Pero no era tiempo de estar tranquilo. Me erguí y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de aquella oscura y lúgubre habitación. Me volví sobre mis pasos y, sin mirar a mi madre, pregunté:

- ¿En donde estamos? –

- En los pasadizos del castillo del conde Ventrue. – ella tampoco me miró.

- ¿Lo han matado? –

- Si. Ahora el castillo es nuestro. – Asentí y me volví a girar para salir de la habitación. Camine por los fríos corredores iluminados por unas cuantas antorchas. Llegué a unas escaleras en forma de caracol y comencé a subirlas. A lo lejos se escuchaban las voces y carcajadas de mis compañeros. Imagine que se encontraban en alguna de sus locas e insensatas fiestas. Llegué al lugar. Tenía razón. Ahí se encontraban, mi clan, mi grupo, mi familia. Riendo y charlando entre ellos como si nunca hubieran sido perseguidos como animales salvajes. En una mesa que había en el centro del lugar había un ciervo muerto, con la garganta destrozada, de la cual escurrían gotas de sangre. Por un momento sentí lastima de ese pobre animal. Había sido perseguido y cazado como lo estábamos siendo nosotros, como animales, plaga insecable de aquél pueblo en el que solíamos vivir. Miré a los que estaban alrededor y pude darme cuenta que todos llevaban unas copas en la mano, con la sangre del animal vertida en ellas. Bebían felizmente y después me miraron.

- ¡Sasuke, amigo mío! Que bueno que has despertado. ¿Deseas unirte a nuestra celebración de victoria? – habló uno. Acercó una copa a la desgarrada garganta del animal y esperó hasta que la sangre la llenara, después me la tendió. La mire con un asco disimulado y negué con la cabeza.

- No gracias, debo de ir a ver a Itachi. – comencé a caminar hacia el próximo corredor, pero una joven se interpuso en mi camino.

- Vamos. Acompáñanos. – me miró y con una vos sensual e incitante me dijo. – Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. – pasó su mano por mi pecho y se mordió el labio inferior de una manera provocativa. Los chicos que miraban le escena sólo se rieron y me animaron a acompañarla.

- No gracias, tengo prisa. – separé su mano de mi pecho y la hice a un lado para poder seguir mi camino. Logré escuchar el bufido de inconformidad y desilusión de la joven y como los demás se reían y le decían que ellos la consolarían. Todo aquello era lo típico que ocurría en nuestra vida. Una vida plagada de placeres y vidas nocturnas. Parecía que a todos ellos no les importaba nada, mas que sentir satisfacción y continuar con sus vidas, como si lo ocurrido una noche anterior se hubiera esfumado como niebla a los rayos del sol. Suspiré. Continué caminando hasta que escuche como una voz me llamaba por detrás.

- ¡Hey Sasuke! – miré al chico dueño de aquella vos. Vi a Naruto acercarse hacia a mi con si típica sonrisa juguetona e inocente. Esa sonrisa era lo único que envidiaba de él. Por más que yo me esforzara nunca podría llegar a plasmar en mi rostro una sonrisa como esa, tan inocente, tan despreocupada, tan simple. Todo era gracias a mis preocupaciones y tristezas acumuladas en mi corazón, consumiéndome poco a poco. Aquellas cosas que me transformaron en la persona fría e insensible que soy ahora. Pero en Naruto, todo era lo contrario. Él había perdido a toda su familia, estuvo a punto de morir en varias ocasiones, su vida, al igual que la mía, estaba plagada de sufrimientos y desilusiones; pero él podía mantener aquella sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Cómo una flor que había sobrevivido al cruel y frío invierno, así se mantenía su sonrisa. Era algo que envidiaba, pero que a la vez admiraba.

- ¿Qué sucede tonto? – le contesté. Pude notar como en su rostro aparecía una mueca de enfado, lo cual me hizo sonreír satisfactoriamente.

- Idiota. – dijo en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para que lo pudiera escuchar, pero decidí pasarlo desapercibido. - ¿Buscas a Itachi verdad? – asentí. – Te llevare con él, sígueme. – Caminó hasta posarse a mi lado, me sonrió nuevamente y continúo con su trayectoria conmigo siguiéndolo.

El resto del camino lo recorrimos en silencio. Subimos barias escaleras, pasamos por largos corredores y al fin llegamos frente a una puerta de madera un tanto corroída por el paso de los años. Naruto abrió la puerta y los dos entramos. Pude ver a mi hermano tirado sobre una cama cubierta con finas sabanas de seda, débil, con la camisa manchada de sangre y respirando débilmente. Me acerqué. Su rostro se encontraba libre de quemaduras, ya se habían regenerado, más la herida del hombro seguía intacta. Me posé a su lado y pase mi mano por su mejilla, apartando pequeños mechones de su oscuro cabello. Sus ojos rojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, hasta posarlos en mí. En sus labios se formaron una sonrisa cargada de profundo cariño. Era la primera vez que me miraba de esa manera.

- Hola - fue la única palabra que salió de mis labios. Me sentí estúpido y retire me mando de su rostro.

- Hola. ¿Te encuentras bien? – me sorprendí que, a pesar de estar en ese estado tan crítico y deplorable, se preocupara por mí. Asentí. – Eres un completo Idiota. – me espetó, eso me dejó aun más sorprendido. - ¿Por qué demonios no escapaste cuando te lo dije? – se comenzaba a enfadar y tanto Naruto como yo lo notamos.

- Hermano yo…- intenté excusarme, más la molesta voz de mi hermano me interrumpió.

- ¡Te dije que huyeras en ese instante y me desobedeciste! Estuviste a punto de morir junto conmigo. ¿Sabes lo doloroso que hubiera resultado eso para nuestra madre? No tiene ningún sentido morir a la luz del sol gracias a alguien, ni siquiera por tu hermano, no si alguien iba a sufrir mucho más. Si mi destino era morir ahí, tú también lo hubieras afrontado y salir del lugar. Nunca me hubiera perdonado si tú morías junto conmigo. – su voz se suavizó un poco. – Eres importante para todos, hermano, más para mi y nuestra madre. Nunca vuelvas a poner tu vida en riesgo, después de todo siempre habrá alguien ahí para ayudarnos. – miró a Naruto agradecido, el cual le devolvió el gesto.

- Lo siento hermano. Yo también me preocupé por ti, me sentía responsable de ti en aquella situación, pero creo que solo logré agraviar las cosas. – bajé la mirada un tanto triste de saber que mi esfuerzo no había resultado de nada.

- Hiciste lo que pudiste y me enorgullezco de ello, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así. – fijó su mirada en el techo y cerró los ojos. – No debemos preocupar a nuestra madre. – finalmente volvió a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Respire hondo y lo volví a mirar. Sonreí para mis adentros, feliz de que alguien me valorara tanto. Me giré y vi a Naruto recargado en el marco de la puerta, mirándome profundamente.

- Gracias. – le susurré, aunque no quería admitirlo le estaba profundamente agradecido. Agradecido por haberme salvado la vida y también la de Itachi.

- No hay de que. – Sonrió. – Venga, busquemos una habitación para ti, de ahora en adelante éste será nuestro hogar. El pueblo será engañado con un sustituto del conde y así no habrá quien sospeche. Aparte… tienes que descansar. – salió de la habitación. Volví a mirar a mi hermano, el cual se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño, sonreí y seguí a Naruto a trabes de los corredores.

Ese castillo sería nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante, probablemente durante toda la eternidad, saliendo de vez en cuando para conseguir alimento y volver a éste lugar, el lugar que con el paso de los años se volvería una ratonera, albergando a docenas de monstruos, animales sedientos de sangre y de pasión. Eso es lo que nosotros somos. Monstruos. Los cuales, gracias a nuestra sensualidad, tenemos el poder de despertar el deseo y la lujuria de los humanos. Es por ello, que gracias a las leyendas que cuenta las personas, la gente nos llama… vampiros.

Continuará...

------------------------------------

¿Qué tal¿Horroroso¿Bueno? Espero que me dejen sus opiniones, nos vemos!


	2. En las sombras

**Hola a todos! Perdon por la tardanza en serio, pero es que he estado un tanto ocupada con las teras, examenes y eso, aparte de que no he tenido mucha inspiración ultimamente que digamos, pero en fin, intentare continuar con la história lo más pronto posible. Sin más que decir... que lo disfruten! n.n**

**Naruto no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla, ya saben todo eso jeje.**

**Lost Heaben**

**1.En las sombras**

**4 siglos después...**

**Sakura POV´s**

Es un poco aburrido en verdad. La joven guía que va al frente de nuestro grupo no para de hablar y de hablar, no digo que sea algo malo, es sólo que todo eso ya lo había escuchado. La historia de éste lugar, el castillo del conde Ventrue, es algo que la mayor parte de los estudiantes de universidad ya conocen, puesto que por el pueblo corren leyendas acerca de éste. Extrañamente el castillo no está abierto al público, si no para los historiadores, y raras veces dan recorridos para los turistas y estudiantes, por lo que hemos tomado la oportunidad para conocerlo por dentro.

Es un lugar lúgubre, pero hermoso. Los pasillos son iluminados con antorchas para dar la sensación de estar en los tiempos del siglo XVII. Bajamos por unas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta llegar a los calabozos del éste magnifico lugar. Cadenas, objetos de tortura, incluso sangre coagulada de hace siglos manchaba las paredes de algunas celdas. Sentí como mi estomago daba un vuelco y lleve mi mano derecha a mi boca, intentando contener un poco el asco que me daba imaginarme a personas siendo torturadas y desangradas hasta la muerte. Mientras, la guía seguía hablando.

- Estos son los calabozos donde el conde mandaba encerrar y torturar a aquellos que intentaban asesinarlo. Hasta el momento se desconocen las razones por las cuales los presos intentaban matar al conde, ya que durante varios años del reinado de Ventrue, nunca se había presentado incidentes como esos. Cuentan que en este lugar hay diversos pasadizos secretos, en los cuales el conde se escondía cuando había un ataque o una guerra; desafortunadamente el rumor sobre la existencia de esos pasadizos se ha desecho, debido a que las autoridades e historiadores del lugar nunca han conseguido encontrarlos. – valla, al fin algo que no sabía. – Si pueden ser tan amables de seguirme por favor. – todos comenzaron a caminar detrás de la joven, pero algo me detuvo, algo que causó que un escalofría recorriera mi espalda. Me giré para buscar la causa de ésta sensación tan extraña. Pase mi mirada a través de las celdas y de los pasillos. Algo o alguien me miraba, lo podía sentir, unos ojos clavados en mi. El temor estaba recorriendo mi cuerpo, la desesperación se apoderaba de mí, quería moverme mas mis piernas no respondían. Una mano se posó en mi hombro. ¡DIOS MÍO!

- ¿Sucede algo mi lady? – una voz seductora susurra a mi oído, provocando que me girar y pegara un grito.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! – el hombre que ahora se encontraba frente a mi me mira con ojos de sorpresa. Gracias a Dios, es solo un guardia del lugar. – Por el amor de Dios, me ha pegado un enorme susto. – comienzo a respirar entrecortadamente a causa del espanto. El hombre sonríe y me mira. Hasta ahora lo noto, no es tan viejo, deberá tener la misma edad que yo o un poco más, al menos unos 23 años.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención.- se disculpa.

- No lo he visto venir. –

- Es solo que soy un tanto escurridizo. Debería seguir a los del grupo o si no se perderá. Este castillo es bastante amplio y podría perderse; y créame… - se acerca un poco más a mi, provocando en mi el nerviosismo. - … no le gustaría nada. –

- ¿Por qué lo dice? – me intriga.

- La gente habla, las paredes callan, las sombras se apoderan del lugar dando paso a cosas que la gente no debería ver…ni recordar. –

- ¿Qué clase de cosas? – puede que la respuesta no me agrade mucho, pero siento la terrible necesidad de saberlo.

- ¿Cree en el diablo, mi lady? – la pregunta me sorprende ¿pero qué clase de persona es este hombre?

- No. – siento como un nudo va formándose poco a poco en mi garganta.

- Debería, ya que en este lugar es donde habitan sus hijos. –

- ¿De qué me está hablando? – tengo que admitirlo, esto comienza a asustarme. - ¿Me esta diciendo que éste lugar esta habitado por demonios? –

- No tanto como demonios, si no como otros seres. Seres que buscan la inmortalidad y que la consiguen entregándose a los brazos del pecado, a los brazos de la eterna oscuridad. – se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, alejándose de mí. – Debería de irse ya, el grupo la deja. – miró por mis espaldas para darme cuenta que es verdad, el grupo ya se había ido. Vuelvo a posar mi mirada en aquél guardia pero…se había ido, que raro, juraría que no había dado ni 5 pasos cuando dejé de mirarlo, ahora habían desaparecido, como si las sombras lo hubieran absorbido. Por mi mente retumban las palabras de aquél hombre ¿A qué se refería con eso de los seres? Mejor lo dejo a un lado y busco a los demás, por alguna extraña razón las palabras del guardia había despertado temor en mí. Corro y subo unas escaleras, a medida que avanzaba por aquél lúgubre podía sentir como alguien me miraba, acelero el paso y al doblar una esquina siento que choco contra alguien. Caigo al suelo.

- ¡Ouch! – en verdad que dolió. Miro a la persona con la cual había tropezado y puedo sentir un enorme alivio recorriendo mi ser, es Hinata, mi mejor amiga del instituto.

- Sakura ¿Estas bien¿Dónde estabas? Comencé a preocuparme. – sus blancos ojos reflejan preocupación. Es una joven alta, de un cuerpo atlético y de cabellera azulada. La conozco desde que íbamos al jardín de niños y desde entonces somos inseparables. Aunque hay veces en las que discutimos no dejamos que eso nos separe, en cambio, nos une más. Es una chica madura y un tanto tímida, a pesar de eso, siempre ha intentado ser valiente ante cualquier situación y analizar todo, encontrándole el lado lógico a las cosas. En cambio yo, soñadora, un tanto alocada y distraída, de vez en cuando torpe pero atrevida. Ambas casi diferentes, pero eso nunca ha sido un obstáculo para nuestra amistad.

- Gracias a Dios que te encuentro. – me pongo de pié y la abrazo.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Sakura? – me alejo un poco y la miro, sonrió y niego con la cabeza. - Volvamos con el resto del grupo, seguro y nos están esperando. –

- Si. – comienza a caminar, y antes de seguirla, doy un último vistazo al corredor que hay a mis espaldas, esperando, por alguna extraña razón, a que el joven guardia apareciera, pero nunca lo hizo, así que continué caminando al lado de mi amiga.

Alcanzamos al grupo y la guía nos sanciona por avernos separado. Permiso disculpas y continuamos con el recorrido. Llegamos a un salón. Las ventanas cubiertas con cortinas de un color tinto, cuadros en cada pared y enormes candelabros en el techo. Algo llama mi atención. Es un cuadro bastante viejo. La figura de un joven bastante apuesto de cabello negro, mirada oscura y afilada, sentado en una enorme silla de oro y vestido con una larga y negra túnica adornada con hilos dorados, estaba plasmada en ese lienzo.

- ¿Quién es el de ésta pintura? – pregunto a la joven guía, quien de inmediato se dirige hacia a mi.

- Éste es el conde Ventrue, es el único retrato que se posee de él. –

- Es bastante joven. ¿No lo cree? – pregunto.

- Lo mismo dicen todos. Nunca se supo a que edad murió, ni en donde se ha enterrado el cuerpo. No se tienen muchos datos acerca de él. Los historiadores han cavado e investigado el lugar en busca de pruebas acerca de la vida del conde, pero nunca encontraron nada, hasta la fecha siguen con las investigaciones, pero no se encuentra ningún dato. Se cree que algún pueblerino de aquellos tiempos logró asesinarlo y que escondió el cuerpo en el bosque. –

- ¿Es cierto que éste lugar esta embrujado o algo así? – quería poner a prueba los datos que me había dado aquél guardia.

- Esas son solo leyendas que se han ido contado de generación en generación, acerca de seres demoníacos que chupan sangre, pero como ya lo he dicho, son solo leyendas, no hay ninguna prueba de la existencia de esos seres. – se aleja de mi lado para dirigirse al resto del grupo, pero yo me quedo en el mismo lugar, observando cada detalle del rostro de aquél conde. Por alguna extraña razón se me hace conocido. Repentinamente la imagen de aquél misterioso guardia viene a mi mente. No puede ser. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, el conde y aquél joven son exactamente iguales. No, es completamente imposible, ya han pasado cerca de 4 siglos desde su existencia, y si hubiera una probabilidad de que aun existiera seria tan solo un saco de huesos. Pero… son iguales, el rostro, la mirada, el cabello. Cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso.

- Es completamente imposible. – sin darme cuenta he pensado en voz alta e Hinata me ha escuchado.

- ¿Qué es completamente imposible? – demonios, a ella no le puedo mentir, es mi mejor amiga y hemos jurado nunca escondernos nada. Me muerdo el labio inferior en señal de duda. - ¿Sakura? –

- Hay algo que debo decirte Hinata. –

**End of Sakura POV´s**

000000000000000000000000000

- ¡Malditos humanos¿Por qué demonios no podemos atacarlos y así evitar que vuelvan a nuestro hogar? – la voz del joven retumbaba por el lugar. Un grupo de personas estaban reunidas alrededor de una mesa. Algunos hablaban a favor del chico y otro tan sólo negaban con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo Gaara, sabes perfectamente la razón por la cual no lo hacemos. – un joven de mirada roja hablaba desde un extremo de la mesa, sentado en algunos cojines y con barias mujeres a su alrededor.

- "Para evitar nuevos conflictos" – dijo de manera molesta el pelirrojo. – Por supuesto que lo se Itachi, es sólo que me muero de hambre y ahí arriba hay docenas de estúpidos que no saben de nuestra existencia. Seria muy sencillo escabullirnos entre ellos y traer a un par a éste lugar para alimentarnos. –

- Y divertirnos. – opinó uno, provocando la risa de los demás, los cuales asintieron animados.

- ¿Lo ves Itachi? Todo el mundo está de acuerdo. No se por que te opones. –

- Lo hago para evitar nuestra extinción. Si se enteran de que existimos puede que nos persigan nuevamente y puedo asegurarles que de esta no saldríamos, cada ves somos menos y la raza humana se ha extendido cada vez más, tanto ellos como su tecnología a avanzado y mejorado con rapidez, no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad si luchamos contra ellos. Es mejor quedarnos aquí.-

- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo más¿Toda la eternidad? Vamos Itachi, no seas egoísta, sabes que tenemos que divertirnos, alimentarnos; estoy arto de la sangre de animales, quiero nueva sangre, más fresca, más viva y no hay mejor elección que la de los humanos. Los hemos atacado con anterioridad y los tontos inventaron rumores estúpidos acerca de alienígenas y monstruos, no creo que salgan de eso si lo volvemos a hacer. – la mirada de Gaara era desafiante. Itachi suspiro resignado de hacer cambiar de opinión a su compañero. Miró a su alrededor. Sus hermanos, sus amigos…su familia. Parecía que todos deseaban lo mismo. No había elección. Miro al pelirrojo y sonrió.

- Sólo por las noches, no quiero que traigan a ninguno a éste lugar y si lo hacen, les puedo asegurar que se arrepentirán. No podemos dejar rastro de nuestra existencia ahí arriba. Si toman a una, desgárrenle la garganta. No habrá manera de que nos descubran. – Todos gritaron de manera victoriosa.

- Ha sido una de las mejores elecciones que has hecho Itachi. –

- Y espero no arrepentirme Gaara. –

La puerta del lugar se abrió dando paso a un joven bastante atractivo y de mirada tan negra como la noche.

- Hola hermanito. ¿Dónde te habías metido? – le saludó Itachi desde su asiento, mientras que las mujeres le besaban el cuello y acariciaban su pecho.

- Tan sólo paseaba por los calabozos, aun no saben nada de éstos pasadizos secretos. En verdad que son estúpidos. – contestó Sasuke, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

- ¿Te han visto? –

- Sólo una joven, pero no fue nada del otro mundo. – su respuesta hizo que Itachi arqueara una ceja y lo mirara des aprobatoriamente.

- Sabes bien que no debemos dejar que nos vean. -

- Descuida, iba disfrazado como guardia, aparte no hay mucha diferencia entre nuestra apariencia y la de ellos. –

- Espero que así sea. - la conversación terminó e Itachi continuó jugueteando con las mujeres que tenía a su lado. Sasuke frunció el ceño y salió del lugar para dirigirse a su habitación. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y pudo ver como una joven estaba acostada sobre su cama, con la blusa semiabierta, dejando ver parte de sus atributos. Se encontraba en una posición bastante atrevida, dándole entender al joven Uchiha lo que quería.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ino? – el joven pasa al lado de la cama, en donde se encontraba una joven bastante atractiva, rubia y de ojos tan azules como el mar. Se dirigió hacia la mesa que estaba en la esquina de la habitación y dejó la chaqueta sobre la silla.

- Sabes bien lo que hago aquí Sasuke. – la rubia se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta posarse frente al joven, quien se encontraba sentado en la silla, quitándose los zapatos. – Se que me deseas cariño. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?- se sentó sobre las piernas del Uchiha, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos y comenzando a besarlo de una manera incitadora y apasionante. El joven pareció corresponder aquél beso durante unos momentos, no lo podía evitar, sus instintos no lo dejaban. Comenzó a acariciar las curvas de la rubia, mientras que ésta revolvía el oscuro cabello del joven. Repentinamente el Uchiha se levantó de su asiento tan rápidamente haciendo que Ino cayera al suelo, soltando un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Sal de aquí Ino. – Sasuke se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dándole a entender a la rubia que era momento de marcharse. La joven bufó y se levanto del suelo, caminó hasta la puerta en donde se detuvo un momento para mirar a Sasuke.

- Algún día caerás Uchiha, eres un vampiro, no lo podrás evitar. – acarició, a través de la playera, el tan bien formado pecho del joven.

- Sal. – repitió. Ino lo miró enfadada y salió del lugar. Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de ella y se acostó en la cama. No habían pasado ni 2 minutos desde que Ino se había marchado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – contestó el Uchiha. La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido, dando paso a un joven rubio. – Ah, eres tú Naruto. ¿Qué sucede? – se incorporó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Hey Sasuke, buenas noticias, Itachi ha dado autorización para que salgamos esta noche a divertirnos. ¿Quieres venir? – el rubio sonaba bastante animado. Él era la clase de chico al que le encantaba salir por las noches a divertirse con los humanos, no teniendo relaciones con ellos o cualquier cosa por el estilo, si no charlar, como si fuera uno más de ellos, dejando a un lado su vida inmortal y volviendo al pasado, en la época en la cual éramos simples mortales. Curioso. Parecería que no le agradara mucho la idea de ser inmortal y sobretodo estar encerrado en éste castillo como un animal salvaje en una jaula.

- No lo se, no tengo muchas ganas de salir. –

- Oh vamos Sasuke, hace años que no tenemos una oportunidad así, podemos salir a divertirnos y mezclarnos con los humanos. No seas aburrido. – lo miraba suplicante. Como un pequeño niño que miraba a su madre para que lo llevara a un parque a jugar. Sasuke suspiró resignado.

- De acuerdo ¿A qué hora nos vemos? – Naruto dio un grito de victoria.

- A las ocho, en el claro del bosque. –

- Ahí nos vemos entonces. – El rubio asintió y salió del lugar. Podía ser que esa noche fiera divertida.

0000000000000000000000

- ¿Me estas diciendo que era un fantasma? – la voz de Hinata sonaba un tanto asustada. La declaración que su amiga le acababa de hacer la había dejado helada, no podía imaginarse al fantasma de un conde vagando por el castillo vestido de un guardia. Era algo imposible.

- No, no era un fantasma, era real, yo lo se. Podía sentir su respiración y las antorchas provocaban que su sombra se reflejara en el piso. Aparte… - Sakura se detuvo un momento, estaba asimilando cada palabra que le había dicho aquél joven acerca de las criaturas. Por laguna extraña y misteriosa razón, todas aquellas cosas que le había dicho parecían verdad, aunque era prácticamente imposible, no existían criaturas así. - …eran tan parecidos, el joven y el conde.

- ¿No crees que haya sido tan sólo una coincidencia? En el mundo puede haber personas que se parezcan a otras que ya han muerto. –

- ¿Enserio? – Hinata sólo se encogió de hombros. Valla que era una situación de lo más rara.

- No me digas que te creíste todas esas patrañas de seres sobrenaturales… ¿verdad? –

- Pues sonaba muy convincente. – se encontraban fuera del castillo. Sakura miró nuevamente la construcción. Magnífica. Era un hermoso castillo, no lograba imaginarse que en ese lugar llegaran a habitar seres diabólicos, como los que le dijo aquél joven guardia. Suspiró. Era mejor olvidarse de todo aquello y seguir con su vida, no tenía por qué estarse preocupando sobre cosas que resultarían ser mentira. Miró a Hinata y le sonrió. – Creo que es mejor que volvamos, estoy algo cansada y debo de terminar unas cuantas tareas. – Hinata asintió y subieron al auto de la pelirosa.

Una vez que Sakura hubo dejado a su amiga en su casa, se dirigió a su apartamento para terminar los deberes, pero no lograba concentrarse en el libro de matemáticas que tenía frente sus ojos, los sucesos de aquella tarde la habían dejado consternada y no podía dejar de pensar en el guardia y su enorme parecido con el conde. "Estas loca, Sakura, puede que sea como Hinata dijo, solo una coincidencia." Se dijo a sí misma. El estómago comenzó a gruñirle y creyó que era tiempo de ir a comer algo, necesitaría fuerzas para esa noche. Se encaminó hacia la pequeña cocina y hurgó en el refrigerador, en busca de algo que le pudiera servir…vacío. "Demonios, tendré que salir a la tienda". Buscó su abrigo y salió del lugar…

000000000000000000000

**Sasuke POV´s**

- ¡Por fin! – Naruto baila de alegría.

Nos encontramos en las afueras del castillo, la oscuridad ha inundado la ciudad, dándonos la oportunidad de salir y divertirnos. Los muchachos se encuentran bastante entusiasmados y hablan acerca de lo que piensan hacer con las chicas que encontrarán, obvio, sólo quieren placer. Vamos vestidos con ropa oscura y gabardinas, para así poder identificarnos con facilidad.

No tengo la más mínima idea de que podré hacer mientras esté fuera del castillo. El sexo no me llama mucho la atención, pero se que en mi interior, en un recóndito lugar de mi alma, es lo que quiero. Hace siglos que no he poseído a una mujer, y pienso seguir así, no quiero ser como los demás del clan, quiero encontrar mi propia manera de vivir, si es que a esto se le llama estar vivo.

- Vamos Sasuke, es hora de divertirnos. – Gaara me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, dándome ánimos para seguirlos, le dedico una sonrisa falsa y camino tras de ellos. La luna ha comenzado a asomarse a través de las oscuras nubes del cuelo nocturno, dándole un toque misterioso a la noche.

Llegamos a las oscuras calles de la ciudad, iluminadas por las luces de los antros y algunos faroles.

Vagos, jóvenes y prostitutas pasean por la acera. Éstas son las criaturas de la noche que vagan todos los días por la ciudad. Veo como mis compañeros les sonríen a unas cuantas jóvenes que están haciendo fila para entrar a una de las discotecas, las chicas los miran seductoramente y ellos las siguen. Idiotas, en verdad que no pueden esperar a nada. Naruto me mira.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto secamente, creo que puede notar claramente mi inconformidad l estar en éste lugar.

- ¿No vas a entrar? – me pregunta, como si fuera lo mas obvio en el mundo.

- ¿Para qué? Si tengo la oportunidad de salir de esa ratonera prefiero aprovechar el tiempo en cosas de utilidad. Entra si quieres, yo caminare un poco más. – paso por su lado y sigo de largo.

- ¿Acaso no piensas divertirte? Vamos Sasuke, hace siglos que no tocas a una mujer, nuestro cuerpo nos lo pide, es algo natural, algo que no se lo puedes negar. – me giro sobre mis pasos y veo a Naruto. Es raro verlo actuar de esa manera, pero como lo ha dicho, nuestro cuerpo lo desea. Si que es persistente, pero es verdad. Siento la terrible necesidad de poseer a una mujer, aun que no lo quiera admitir. Suspiro. No se que hacer y la mirada del rubio me da a entender que quiere una respuesta.

- Solo un momento. – sonríe. Puede que me llegue a arrepentir, quiero seguir otro camino, pero al parecer no será posible.

Entramos al lugar. La música es estruendosa y lleva un ritmo electrónico con algo de heavy, cientos de personas se encuentra bailando en la pista y sobre unas mesas. Las luces se tornan de diferentes colores y las maquinas de humo disparan aquél gas en el que las personas desaparecen durante un momento, como fantasmas a través de las paredes. Veo como una chica me mira picadamente y con un dedo me llama a su encuentro. Parece que mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo e instintivamente me acerco a ella, la cual ya está acostada sobre una de las mesas, moviéndose a un ritmo sensual, y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Dios, en que situaciones son en las que me vengo a meter. En verdad que es incitador. Gracias a nuestra naturaleza, las sensaciones en nosotros son cien veces más fuertes que en los humanos, es por eso que no podemos resistirnos a la oportunidad de sentir placer.

Se acerca lentamente a mi odio y muerde suavemente el ovulo, me estremezco.

- ¿Te quieres divertir? – su vos ha sido la chispa. Tan atrayente, tan sensual. La tomo por la nuca y comienzo a besarla, lento, más rápido, apasionado. Las lenguas bailan, buscando a la otra. Me separo un momento y me siento en uno de los sillones del lugar. No puedo creer que me deje llevar tan rápidamente. Es simplemente irresistible, y eso, cualquier vampiro lo sabe. Se sienta sobre mí. Su cuello, Dios, creo que estallaré, no podré contenerme más. Vuelvo a besarla con la misma intensidad, pasando mis manos por aquella delgada figura, extraña. Acabo de verla, ni siquiera se su nombre y me encuentro bajo su cuerpo, llenándome de excitación y placer. Bajo mis labios a su cuello, abriendo un poco la boca. Tengo sed, la quiero, la deseo…sangre. Poco a poco voy mostrando mis colmillos, aquella prueba de que no soy humano y atravieso su piel, escucho como gime de dolor. ¡Demonios¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy bebiendo de ella, en un lugar en el que las personas pueden ver. Reacciono. Me separo rápidamente de ella y me levanto tan repentinamente de mi asiento que la chica cae al suelo un poco mareada.

- ¿Qué demonios piensas que estás haciendo?- Miro a mi alrededor, esto no está bien, varias personas se encuentran mirando. – ¡Me has mordido idiota! – se levanta hecha una fiera y me empuja, haciendo que caiga. Maldita zorra. Me levanto, vera de lo que soy capas. La ira se apodera de mí y estoy a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella, pero siento como unas manos me detienen.

- Cálmate Sasuke, este no es lugar para eso. – miró a quien me detuvo. Naruto. Debía suponerlo. Respiro entrecortadamente, gracias a la aceleración de la sangre. Miro nuevamente a la chica que me observa aterrada. Genial, puede que ahora esté en problemas. Me alejo de Naruto y salgo corriendo del lugar. Espero que no me siga, no deseo escuchar sermones en estos momentos. Estuve a punto de beber hasta la última gota de sangre de aquella chica, en pleno público, pendiéndonos a todos en peligro. Me siento tonto. Miro sobre mi hombro para verificar que nadie me siga. Efectivamente. Estoy solo. Me detengo en un callejón y me apoyo contra la pared. Cierro los ojos pensado en lo sucedido. Ahora si que la he cagado. Itachi me matará si se entera de esto.

- Vamos jovencita, ven con nosotros, será divertido. –

- ¡Suéltenme¡Alguien que me ayude! – los gritos de una joven retumban en mis oídos, observo hacia el fondo del callejón y puedo ver cómo dos tipos tienen arrinconada a una chica. Parece que está llorando. En su rostro se nota la desesperación de estar en esa situación. No se por qué, pero corro hasta ellos.

- Ayúdame por favor. – me implora la joven, las sombras no me dejan ver con claridad su rostro, ni el de sus atacantes.

- Vete de aquí chico, si es que no quieres salir herido. – veo el brillo del filo de las navajas que acaban de salir de sus chaquetas.

- No lo creo. – digo seriamente. En lo personal, no creo que me puedan hacer demasiado daño con eso.

- ¿Con que andas de valiente, eh? – se ríen estúpidamente. Idiotas, no saben a lo que se enfrentan. Uno se abalanza hacia mí con la navaja en alto e intentando darme en el pecho, pero me logro hacer hacia un lado y tomó la mano con la que sostiene el objeto, la aprieto lentamente y escucho sus gritos de dolor.

- Bastardo. – el segundo sujeto corre hacia mí e intenta darme en el rostro. Suelto la mano del otro tipo y me alejo del golpe. Nuevamente intenta atacarme, me retiro y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que el aíre de sus pulmones saliera, sofocándolo. Cae al suelo. Tontos. Río para mis adentros. Busco con la mirada a aquella chica a la que atacaban, me acerco lentamente a ella y puedo notar como se aleja un poco, con miedo. Repentinamente, siento un dolor agudo en el costado derecho, miro el lugar. Maldición, estoy sangrando. Uno de los sujetos me ha clavado el filo de la navaja. Me giro y lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo inconciente. El dolor es cada vez más agudo, y la sangre no deja de salir de aquella herida.

- Demonios. – susurro y con mi mano aprieto el lugar donde se encuentra la herida. Caigo al suelo.

- Dios mío. ¿Te encuentras bien? – la joven se ha hincado a mi lado. Intenta tocarme pero yo me alejo, no quiero sentirla.

- Aléjate. – le espeto.

- Por favor déjame ayudarte. Dios, estas perdiendo demasiada sangre. – Intenta tocarme de nuevo.

- ¡Que te alejes! – el esfuerzo provocado por el grito hace que la herida me duela más. Demonios. Si sigo asó es probable que me desangre en éste preciso lugar.

A pesar de mis reclamos la joven me toma del brazo y me ayuda a levantarme.

- ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – mi voz cada ves es mas débil. Esto esta mal.

- Intentando salvar su vida. – su vos es decidida. Sin otro remedio, dejo que me ayude. Caminamos unos cuantos minutos a través de las oscuras calles y al fin llegamos frente a un edificio de departamentos.

- ¿Qué es éste lugar? – necesito sangre y la necesito ya, si no, puede que muera.

- Mi departamento. Será mejor llevarte dentro y curar la herida. – No digo nada, dejo que me guíe por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta llegar frente a una puerta con el número "8" gravado en ella. Veo que saca una llave y abre la puerta. Entramos lentamente y me posa sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala. – Enseguida vuelvo, voy por los medicamentos. – sale del lugar y veo como se mete al baño. Cielos, si no salgo de ese lugar puede que no me resista a la tentación de beber de ella.

Sale del cuarto y prende la luz de la sala, al acercarse a mí y fijar su mirada en mi rostro veo cómo se queda helada, pasmada, dejando caer el botiquín de primeros auxilios. La sorpresa se apodera de mí. No puede ser. Es la misma joven del castillo…

Continuará...

000000000000000000000

Q tal? Pésimo? Bueno? Da igaul? Espero que me pongan sus comentarios por favor y agradesco a todos los que me mandaron reviews, sin ellos esta historia no continaría en pie!

**Gaby Uchiha: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tus alagos, me vas a hacer sonrojar jeje. Espero que éste capitulo tambien te haya gustado y como puedes observar, lo más seguro es que si valla a haber lemon, ya que en lo que gira al rededor de los vmpiros no puede faltar jeje. Aun no decido bien que pasará con Sakura, su destino es incierto muajajajajaja. OK, ok ya, nos vemos luego!

**DARKOKENSHIN: **Colega! te agradesco tanto por tus animos, me alegra que te haya gustado, esoty haciendo lo posible por intentar actualizar pronto, pero ps algunos trabajillos por ahí y la falta de inspiración jeje, espero que éste capitulo tambien te haya agrdado, nos vemos colega!

**yukinochibi: **Jimena! me alegra que te guste, espero que éste capitulo tambien lo haya hecho, nos vemos los viernes! ciao!

**dunachan: **Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que éste capitulo tambien lo haya hecho.

**be: **Que bueno que te guste n.n. Ps si, abrá romance, pero creo que un poco más adelante ya que aun no tengo muchas parejas planeads jeje y con forme valla atranscurriendo la historia las ire formando. No creo que valla a ser como underworld, lamento decepcionarte u.u, ya que sólo tengo planeado poner vampiros y no hombres lobo o cualquier otro ser sobrenatural jeje, pesro espero q sigas leyendo y me des tu opinión n.n nos vemos!

**amalia jimenez: **Mmmmm...ps para serte sincera, nunk he visto una historia que separesac, pero no dudo de que haya alguns que tambien sean de vampiros, enserio lamento el aberte hecho pensar que he plajeado partes de alguna otra historia, pero te agradesco tu comentario, gracias n.n

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, intentare actualizar pronto. ciao!


	3. Sangre y vals

**Hola a todos! perdon por el retraso en verdad, lo q pasa es q la inspiración c alejo d mi, y como q está regresando poco a poco, pero espero poder actualizar lo más rapido posible, así que sin más que decir, disfruten!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lost Heaven**

3- Sangre y vals

**Sasuke POV´s**

No puede ser. Es la misma joven del castillo…

- Tú…- su voz suena temblorosa.

Me ve con la sorpresa plasmada en sus ojos, yo no me quedo atrás. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Alguien a quien jamás pensé volver a ver está parada frente a mí, completamente inmóvil.

Creo que querrá preguntarme acerca de todo lo que le dije en el castillo, pero a juzgar por su apariencia es incapaz de hacerlo. Continuamos mirándonos, en silencio.

Mueve su boca, como si fuera a hablar, pero parece que está pensando las palabras exactas para ésta incómoda situación. Me desespero. Mientras ella está parada ahí, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, yo continuo tirado en el sofá, sintiendo como la calida sangre sale más y más, abandonando mi cuerpo y dejándome, poco a poco, en una leve agonía. Gruño.

- ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro? – mi lado sarcástico ha salido. ¿Qué más hago? Titubea un momento y al fin habla. Su vos suena ronca y entre cortada, debido a el momento de silencio que tuvimos.

- Eres…eres – comienza, pero puedo notar un poco de temor en su vos. ¿Me tendrá miedo?

- ¿El guardia¡Sorpresa! No esperabas que nos volviéramos a ver ¿o si? – sus ojos se abren por completo.

- Pues, la verdad es que no, pero… - ¿hay un "pero"? No creo haber dejado alguna duda sin aclarar; bueno, seamos sinceros, creo que se ha tomado demasiado en serio eso de los hijos del diablo, aun que no sea mentira…no del todo. – Tiene un enorme parecido con el conde… Ventrue. –

Oh mierda, ahora si ya está. Me mira interrogante, se que espera una respuesta y a juzgar por su expresión se que la quiere rápido. ¿Qué mas? Una mentirilla no le hará daño a nadie ¿O si?

- Puede que sea una coincidencia demasiado drástica. No pensará que el conde soy yo ¿Verdad? Ya que si lo fuera así, en vez de carne y hueso, tendría tan frente a usted solo el hueso. La inmortalidad no existe. – el burro hablando de orejas. Creo que se la ha tragado.

- Bueno no, pero es que es demasiado parecido. – y sigue insistiendo, creo que llegará al punto en el que me va a molestar bastante.

- Lo se, me lo dicen todo el tiempo, ahora… si no le importa, me estoy desangrando en medio de su sala y creo que si no se da prisa en ayudarme con ésta herida, pronto tendrá un cadáver y a medio departamento del FBI aquí. – Parece reaccionar. Se acerca rápidamente a mí y me ordena quitarme la camisa. Lo hago. Al tenerla más cerca de mí, puedo observar mejor sus rasgos, es hermosa y estoy seguro de que estos pensamientos no me dejarán en paz durante un tiempo, como la sed que tengo…

**End of Sasuke POV´s**

**Sakura POV´s**

Logro que se quite la camisa para observar la herida de una mejor manera. Dios; no puedo evitar sentir un calor en mis mejillas, éste tipo está como quiere… ¿Qué demonios! Tranquila Sakura, es un chico raro del cual te desharás pronto. Respiro profundamente para apartar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente. Lo miro a través del rabillo del ojo y puedo observar como me mira, tan intenso; es realmente apuesto. Maldición. Otro calor se hace presente en mis mejillas, haciendo que mis manos entorpezcan y lastimándolo levemente. Oigo cómo suelta un leve gemido de dolor.

- Lo siento. – que sutil soy.

- No te preocupes. –

Continúo con mi trabajo; pero mis ojos no pueden dejar de mirarlo en pequeños momentos. Al fin termino de poner la última venda y me levanto.

- Ya está. – voy al baño a dejar el botiquín y cuando salgo lo encuentro aun sentado en el sofá, observando cada detalle de la habitación. - ¿Cuál es tú nombre? – al parecer mis palabras lo sacan de sus pensamientos y me mira.

- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. –

- Mucho gusto. Haruno Sakura. –

- Bonito nombre…pequeña flor. – el tono con el cual pronunció aquellas palabras me hicieron sonrojar, nuevamente. Demonios, creo que tendré que aprender a controlar un poco más mi circulación sanguínea. Su vos sonaba tan… seductora.

- Muchas gracias por sus halagos. Ya es muy tarde y creo que tendrá que irse. – parece que mis palabras no le agradaron mucho. Me mira con ceño, pero pasados unos segundos vuelve a poner un semblante sereno.

- Me gustaría pedirle una última cosa, mi lady. –

- ¿Qué desea? – Me sorprendo al ver la rapidez con la que apaga la luz y toma el control del stereo y pone la radio, haciendo sonar un vals lento y hermoso, se acerca a mí y me tiende la mano.

- ¿Me concede ésta pieza… - abro por completo los ojos - … bella flor? – como si esas palabras hubieran activado un mecanismo secreto en mi cuerpo, inconcientemente le doy mi mano, a la cual le da un pequeño y dulce beso, me guía hasta el centro de la sala, en donde pone una mano en mi cintura y con la otra sostiene la mano que me besó. Yo… simplemente lo tomo del hombro y me dejo llevar por la hermosa melodía que nos envuelve en su manto.

**End of Sakura POV´s**

La pareja bailaba de forma calmada, dejando que sus pies los guiara, mientras uno no podía despegar los ojos del otro, hundiéndose cada uno en la mirada de su acompañante.

Los rayos plateados de la luna pasaban entre las persianas entreabiertas que cubrían las ventanas, dándole un toque más misterioso a la situación.

- Baila bastante bien ¿Dónde aprendió? – Sakura fue la primera en hablar, pero sus palabras no provocaron que quitara la vista del rostro del joven.

- En fiestas, hace mucho tiempo. – la vos de Sasuke sonaba un tanto débil, la perdida de sangre lo había agotado considerablemente y la sed de sangre se reflejaba en aquél misterioso e intrigante brillo en sus afilados ojos. Pero tal sensación no le permitió parar con la pieza.

- ¿De donde es? –

- De aquí. –

- Jamás lo había visto por los alrededores. –

- Es que no es muy común que salga, casi siempre estoy trabajando y la única oportunidad que tengo para poder tomar el aire fresco es en las noches. –

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero de ambos, quienes dejaban que sus pies los guiaran en un simple y hermoso baile. Después de unos minutos, la melodía terminó. Pero la pareja seguía en la misma posición, sin romper el contacto con sus ojos. Ambos podían verse reflejados en los ojos del otro. Y repentinamente, el instinto se apodero de Sasuke, sin poder soportar el desierto en su boca, la cual le pedía a gritos que la llenara con aquél preciado elixir carmesí, se acercó lentamente al cuello de la joven, la cual palideció al instante, y sin poder evitarlo, pudo sentir el calido aliento del joven en su cuello que daba paso a unos afilados colmillos que atravesaron lentamente su blanca piel.

Una ráfaga de placer y dolor la invadieron. Mientras sentía como aquél misterioso joven succionaba y se deleitaba con su sangre, la cual llenaba gota a gota la sed de Sasuke. Por lo tanto, de lado del joven vampiro, la sed se apagaba poco a poco y podía sentir como la vida volvía a él. Aquella sangre era la mejor que había probado, no había duda de ello, la excitación al sentir aquél liquido recorrer su cuerpo lo llenaba por completo, provocando que bebiera con más ímpetu de aquél dulce y delicado cuello.

Al sentir que la succión se incrementaba, Sakura no pudo contener un grito de dolor, aquél dolor era una dulce tortura. Clavo sus uñas en la espalda del joven, dándole a entender que ya era suficiente. Sasuke se aparto lentamente del cuerpo de Sakura, mientras unos hilillos de sangre corrían a través de su boca hasta llegar al mentón, los cuales limpió con su lengua, mostrando la satisfacción que le había dado el beber de ella. La joven lo miraba con un semblante que se debatía entre si mostrar sorpresa ó satisfacción. Aunque no lo hubiera querido admitir, sentir los colmillos del joven atravesar su piel le había dado una sensación jamás conocida para ella. Sus piernas comenzaron a traicionarla y antes de que la distancia entre el piso y su cuerpo fuera inexistente, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura, llevándola hasta su habitación, en donde la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama y plantando un dulce beso sobre su mejilla, pudo escuchar como la voz del chico se iba apagando poco a poco.

- No te pasará nada. Olvida lo de ésta noche, si le cuentas a alguien, no dudes que la próxima vez en la que nos veamos, me veré obligado a desgarrar tu cuello. Que descanse mi lady. – mientras los ojos de la joven iban cerrándose poco a poco a causa de la perdida de sangre y el cansancio, la sombra del joven desaparecía por la ventana, al tiempo que Sakura se dejaba caer lentamente en el abrazo de Morfeo.

0000000000000000000000000000000

- ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? – la vos de Naruto retumbaba en sus oídos. Después de lo sucedido en la casa de Sakura, Sasuke había salido a toda prisa a buscar a sus compañeros, ya se hacía de día. Era increíble como el tiempo podía volar mientras uno hacia cosas que le interesan. "Bastante interesantes" fue el pensamiento que cubrió la mente del joven Uchiha. La noche transcurrió tan rápido, que los momentos que pasó con Sakura parecieron minutos.

Había logrado encontrar a su grupo fuera del bar en el cual habían estado horas atrás. El rostro de todos mostraba una satisfacción que hizo pensar al Uchiha de que todos habían estado con una mujer, hasta Naruto mostraba un semblante parecido. "Después de todo él también es un vampiro".

- Te estuvimos buscando durante horas, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías. -

- No es de tu incumbencia. –

- ¿Cómo de que no? Estuviste a punto de desangrar a una prostituta y después saliste corriendo sin que supiéramos a donde te habías ido. – la vos rubio subía más y más de tono. Haciendo que la paciencia del moreno llegara a sus límites y lo tomara del cuello, levantándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y golpeándolo contra la pared del edifico que se encontraba al lado.

- Lo que yo haya hecho no tiene nada de relevancia en tu vida y no la tendrá. Yo te diré lo que sea cuando a mi me plazca y no cuando tú lo desees. – la mano que rodeaba el cuello de Naruto comenzó a cerrarse poco a poco en torno a éste, provocando que el rubio comenzara a ponerse morado debido a la falta de oxígeno.

- Suéltalo ya Sasuke. – la voz de Gaara se escuchó por detrás suyo.

Respiró profundamente y fue colocando a su amigo sobre el suelo. Cundo lo soltó, éste se tiró al suelo, cómo si en él encontrara una manera más rápida de recuperar el aliento perdido a causa del agarre. Tosió un poco y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, de una manera sigilosa, como una presa que estaba a merced de su cazador.

- Tu aliento huele a sangre. – fue lo primero que salió de los labios del rubio. Aquellas palabras fueron como una lanza atravesando su mente, de inmediato se puso rígido y apretaba los puños. ¿Y si lo descubrían? No, no podía suceder, había mejores caminos para solucionar situaciones así y creía conocer el mejor. Aunque sonara falso, pero era la única manera de mantener su encuentro con Sakura en secreto.

- Es la sangre de la prostituta. – debían creérselo, tenían que. Probablemente todos se lo tragarían puesto que no vieron claramente lo que sucedió en aquél bar, pero Naruto… él fue el único que estuvo cerca de él, lo suficientemente cerca como para oler el aroma de la sangre de aquella prostituta.

Sus oscuros ojos recorrieron todos y cada uno de los rostros de sus compañeros, parecía que todos le creían y una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió dentro de él, pero al notar la expresión del rubio, se preocupó. Aquellos ojos azules demostraban desconfianza y lo veían inquisitoriamente, queriendo averiguar la verdad. Por un momento, Sasuke pensó que lo iba a delatar, pero al ver que sus labios seguían unidos y sin emitir sonido alguno, supo que no diría nada, por el momento.

- Tenemos que irnos. El sol comenzará a salir en unos cuantos minutos. – Gaara comenzó a guiar al grupo hasta los territorios del castillo. Todos lo seguían hablando animadamente sobre lo que habían hecho durante aquella noche, parecía como si el incidente entre Sasuke y Naruto nunca hubiera sucedido. "Mejor para mí" se dijo el moreno, así no tendría por qué soportar las preguntas que le fuera a hacer su hermano si se llegaba a enterar. Siguió caminando, a su lado iba Naruto, quien caminaba en silencio y mirando hacia el suelo, hundido en sus pensamientos. "Ya hablaremos luego" pensó Sasuke, ya que su mente estaba siendo ocupada por una joven con ojos de jade. Su sangre, aquél dulce y delicioso elixir lo había hecho sentir tan vivo como ningún otro líquido carmesí que hubiese probado antes. Agrio… pero dulce, tan dulce como tenerla en sus brazos, tan dulce como atravesar aquella blanca y suave piel con sus afilados colmillos, tan dulce… como ella.

Sólo una noche, en tan sólo una noche, una joven había captado su atención, hacia siglos que no sucedía eso, cuando era humano un simple y mortal humano. Guió una de sus manos hasta su boca y con un suave rose de los dedos toco sus labios, queriendo sentir nuevamente el sabor de la joven. Había algo en ella, algo que lo incitaba a volverla a buscar, a volverla a probar, tocar y hacerla suya… solo suya. "Ser vampiro afecta notablemente mis emociones" pensó. Miró hacia el oriente, en donde algunos rayos de luz comenzaban a tornar el cielo de varios colores, sería mejor alejar a esa joven de sus pensamientos, no le vendría nada bien que lo descubrieran.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del castillo, donde se encontraba una salida de emergencia, pero para ellos, era su entrada de emergencia. Pasaron uno por uno a través del umbral, el último fue Sasuke, quien miró por última vez hacia la ciudad, intentando buscar el edificio de la joven.

- Vamos Sasuke, no será bueno que te quedes fuera. – Naruto lo llamaba. Hecho una última mirada al cielo, observando aquellos hermosos colores del alba. Y en un susurro se despidió de aquél nuevo día, que como muchos otros que vendrían por delante, jamás volvería a ver.

- Adiós… mi lady. – atravesó el umbral cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando atrás, los recuerdos de esa noche.

Continuará...

0000000000000000000000000000

Listo! Algo corto, pero intentaré hacer los demás un poco más largos que éste.Les agradezco a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews, sin ustedes ésta historia no continuaria! Muchas gracias en verdad! Espero que éste capitulo tambien les haya gustado.

Reviews porfa! n.n


End file.
